


forgotten, but not

by IM_abnew



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Forgotten Birthday, Lee Daehwi-centric, M/M, Multi, daehwi is the birthday boy, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM_abnew/pseuds/IM_abnew
Summary: Daehwi's 18th birthday party was tonight, and he was forgotten about. Or so he thought.





	forgotten, but not

The clock strikes 11 PM, signaling that its been 4 hours since the party should’ve started. The small apartment that the high schooler lives in, is completely silent except for the boy’s quiet crying. Having invited 15 of the people he thought were closest to him, none showed up to his birthday. There's not a single text with a bad excuse for why they’re not there. But there's no need when he opens snapchat to see what they’re all doing.

Movie night in.

Eating out with friends.

A Wanna One concert. _understandable_

Lazing around.

Taking bathroom selfies.

Another person's birthday party.

_I can’t really blame them for not wanting to waste their Friday night with me. It’s not like they even want to be around me at school, why would they outside?, his thoughts say to him._

The teen stands up from his corner of the couch, throwing his blanket off his legs and onto the floor behind him. Maneuvering around the coffee table that’s still littered with unopened sodas and closed chip bags. Daehwi grabs them all and drags his feet back to the kitchen, emotionally exhausted from tonight. Sighing with a blank face, he shoves the food back into the cabinet.

He makes his way back into the tiny living room and returns to his previous resting place. Earlier today, he received a text from his mom saying “don’t do anything you’ll regret”, which is her version of happy birthday. Maybe she thinks the newly 18 year old was gonna go out and get wasted tonight, I guess like most would do. _She doesn’t even know me. Well it's not like she tried to, before shipping me across the ocean._

After another 30 minutes of staring into space, his eyes well up again. Damn, do I ever stop crying? No wonder no one cares about me, to even acknowledge me on my “special day.” Special day my ass.

_Why did I think this was a good idea. This didn’t work when I was 8, why would it a decade later?_ He pauses his thoughts. _It doesn’t matter anyway, I’ll just go to sleep._

Daehwi gets up and starts with his night routine. “Every day, every day. Every night, every night. Feel like a fool, you gotta know-” he sings, abandoning his phone in the other room along with his bad thoughts for the moment.

After having taken a shower, brushed his teeth, and changed into his squirtle pajamas (which no one needed to _desperately_ know about), he slid into bed. Pulling the comforter over his shoulders, then his head.

Time goes by with no luck of sleep falling upon him. Tired, but not enough to pass out just yet. He sits up and wraps a blanket around his shoulders, staring out the one window in his bedroom, that's no larger than a medium sized poster. Staring out into the cold January night, he thinks about the ticking time bomb that is life. Soon it will be graduation time, where that signifies another 2-4 years of school. That leads him to a career that he’ll most likely be stuck with until he dies. _I’ll be alone for the duration of my life, which I’m not looking forward to. Loneliness has always been a weakness of mine. I hate to be alone, but I also hate trying to reach out to people. Even if I do trust them, it just never happens..._

Around 1 AM is where Daehwi falls into a fitful sleep.

\-----

The phone gleams into the face of a 21 year old who unlocks it for the tenth time in the same hour. The number on the screen reads 1:36._ We’re so fucking late_. “Can’t we go any faster hyung?” the boy asks the eldest, who's driving the car down the mostly empty freeway. Inside the car lies 4 boys coming back from they’re colleges hockey tournament, that are just a tad too late for the youngest of their groups, birthday.

“Not without getting pulled over Woojin, now shut up and eat your beef jerky” Youngmin responds. The younger groans and lays back into his seat. “We’re already so late, like common just push another 10 mph!”

“I mean, that's a great way to get us killed.” Woong replies, muttering under his breath. It's not their fault that the game ran into overtime, and the team celebrated for about three hours after it. Or how they all forgot about their babies birthday… okay maybe not that one. Then they were in traffic because of an accident a few miles down the highway._ Being almost 8 hours late isn’t too bad… right?_

Woojin suggests speeding up once more, then is put down again.

“I suggested hours ago that we just call him that we’re on the way to him, but no. You guys wanted to make it a surprise. Well I’m sure he’ll be surprised when his such responsible, loving hyungs show up at his door at 2 AM! He’ll probably think we just forgot about him- oh wait we did! We are such asses, for fucks sake! How did we forget about his eighteenth birthday? I hope he at least had a good time without us. I wouldn’t wanna see us if the people I’m closest to didn’t even bother to give me a call. But then again, too bad for him because we’re gonna show up and fall to his feet whether he likes it or not, _chanting_ happy birthday! - UGH, you know I say we do as Woojin suggested and just add another 20 to our speed!” Donghyun rasps out, practically jumping up and down in the passenger's seat.

The lamp posts illuminates all of the four boys, which shows the unrest and jumpiness they have from the current situation. When nobody responds to Donghyun he just huffs and rests his head on the side of the window and frowns.

Youngmin looks ready to slap everyone at this point, but guilt still rests on his face.  
Calmly he says: “just settle down, we’ll be there within ten minutes time.”

\-----

If an onlooker saw the 4 boys hopping out of the car as soon as it was parked. Practically throwing out all the trunks contents into their arms, and then running into the small building. Racing up the side stairs to reach the seventh floor quicker than the elevator can take them. Then stopping in front of the door with the little purple cactus and ringing the doorbell about ten times, then harshly rubbing their foreheads to get rid of the sweat. They’d probably say it was a funny sight to see on that cold late night.

-

I hear my doorbell go off one too many times. My eyes creak open, having to wait a moment for the room to become clear. I rotate my body to the left side of my room, and look at the red blinking numbers on my clock. It reads 2:08. In the fucking morning.

With another bell ringing through the tiny space, I throw my covers off of me and march over to my dresser to grab a pair of socks. “It's that bitter old man complaining again about something I didn’t do. Like the last time where he said I was the one setting off fireworks, on the tenth floor!”

I walk over to the front door, marching in my BTS themed socks, already voicing my opinion. “Mr. Yang, I haven’t taken your cat, busted your window, done any illegal drug selling, or littered anywhere! So please do tell, what you desire at this time of night-” I fall short once the door completely opens wide. The frowning teen instantly making a different facial expression than what was previously on his face.

A few seconds went by and no one says anything. The 4 boys expected the worst. Being yelled at, cursed at, called terrible friends. But instead all they get is a newly rejuvenated, hyper teen jumping onto them. The smiling boy just made them even more confused. Daehwi’s legs wrapping around Woojin’s waist, and using his hands to pull in the rest. “I don’t get it. Why aren’t you throwing us out now and onto the road to get run over right now” Woong questions.

“I’m just glad you came. I can deal with the rest not coming as long as you guys showed up in the end” he says, but that only made them feel worse. Daehwi’s such low expectations for them is just sad. With the group now complete, they shuffle into the apartment. They make themselves at home on the couch and floor next to it, with the birthday boy in the middle. About to question him again, they don’t get to before he’s already out of his spot and rushing to the kitchen.

They all turn to each other to _discuss_.“He really should have gotten mad at us, I mean common now” Woojin whispers to the others. “Just give him time, by tomorrow we’ll be his servants to make up for it.”

“With that you are right Youngmin hyungie” Daehwi emerges from the other room, carrying along a tub of ice cream. “I’m not overly mad because you did end up coming when no one else did, so how could I rage at you?” “That's not how it works, but okay” Donghyun says, pulling him to the coach and stealing the sweet from his hands. The maknae huffs and decides to take the spot next to him.

Silence ensues.

“You see, before bed I was thinking maybe I should talk about my feelings to you. So that's what I’m going to do tonight. To be completely honest I still kinda feel like shit, just now _nicer_ shit.” “huh?” Woong says with the cold cream in this mouth.

“I know your four care about me, but tonight with you forgetting me, I kinda thought you stopped…” sadness falls on the faces of the group, all instantaneously huddling together.

Daehwi’s jaw moves to continue but what stops him is the quivering of his lips.

Youngmin takes his hand in his and makes direct eye contact with the younger. “I will never stop caring and loving you Daehwi. We will never do that. You got that? No matter our shortcomings in the past and future, that will always be true. We love you, okay?” the rest all repeat the same things. With expecting an answer back, Daehwi nods his head. Sniffles go all around the group of five.

“Okay now fuck this crying, lets watch 9-1-1 and see people do dumb-ass things and some good drama” Woojin spouts before jumping up the set up Hulu and grab more food to raise their insulin levels. They all laugh, joking about how that was too heartfelt for the boy.

“I love you guys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first fic since I was like 13 lmao. Hope you enjoyed:) 
> 
> Not related to the story but here are some songs I recommend:  
West Coast - Jay Park  
Human - Zico  
Yayaya - ONF
> 
> Feel free to comment!


End file.
